moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Storyline/Mental Omega War
After the Soviet Union failed to attack Britain, the war fell into a stalemate. During this period, the friction between the Allies and the Soviets occurred (Allied co-op 10 & 11: Balance of Power, Panzer Ace; Soviet co-op 10: Money Source), and Yuri also successfully prevented a Chinese agent from revealing the truth about Russia's MIDAS, allowing Russia to remain "strong" (Epsilon Covert Op: Taciturn). On September 1, 1984, the US rebels launched a large-scale counterattack against Washington (now renamed Stalington). The Soviet General successfully resisted the invasion (Soviet 13: The Raven), but the situation changed: Stalington was quickly captured by an unknown army, and the General himself went missing. Fortunately, two Soviet colonels, Reznov and Krukov, who were stationed in Stalington, acted in time, and the General was rescued before fleeing to safety (Soviet 14: Awake and Alive). Yuri announced his return. He not only raided Stalington, but also launched an attack on the Soviet Union's capital, Moscow, on the same day, stealing the Russian Topol-M platforms and killing Premier Romanov (Epsilon 13: The Conqueror). Taking advantage of the chaos within the Soviet command, the Allies also began to act. On September 5, in order to rescue Tanya, who was detained in Warsaw, Poland, Siegfried personally used the first chrono backpack (Allied 13: The Mermaid). The Epsilon forces also began to operate in Europe. The Cloning Vats in Zaragoza, Spain, was infused with a "Terranova" genetic virus, creating Rahn and a large number of Brutes to destroy everything in their way (Epsilon 14: Huehuecoyotl). Reznov and Krukov later went to investigate, and they destroyed the contaminated Cloning Vats, preventing the virus' from spreading further (Soviet co-op 11: Intoxicated). Epsilon also protected the Mastermind research and development facility in Romania from the Soviet counterattack (Epsilon 15: Memory Dealer). Yuri built a Psychic Amplifier in Rome to draw the Allied forces out from the London Fortress (Epsilon co-op 06: The Cardinal). In order to stop the effect of the European Psychic Beacons from expanding into the United Kingdom, Tanya and the European Alliance forces launched a raid on the Rome Psychic Amplifier (Allied 14: Puppet Master). Yuri plans to assassinate some people who were blocking his plans, including Morales, who sent a distress signal in Rio de Janeiro, and the arrival of the Latin Confederation’s troops confirmed that the Epsilon had made a number of Cloning Vats in the city. Eventually Morales successfully evacuated and the Epsilon cloning facility was destroyed (Soviet 15: Exist to Exit). The Allies launched a counterattack on the Norwegian research facilities, preventing the Epsilon troops from stealing the Barracuda's technology and allows them to regain it. (Allied 15: Stone Cold Crazy). However, during this period, Epsilon recovered the first prototype of the Chronosphere from Germany (Epsilon 16: Divergence). Through the liberation of Cannes (Allied Covert Op: Obstinate), the Allied forces in Morocco discovered a Psychic Amplifier that was under the control of the Scorpion Cell, and destroyed it. However, they only to find that the local Americans was not mind-controlled, but voluntarily joined Scorpion Cell. The Amplifier and the Beacon were just a bait to lure the commander away from the UK (Allied 16: Ghost Hunt). At the same time, with the first generation of chronosphere and as the Allied forces marched to Morocco, the Aerial Fortress Irkalla was transferred to London to give the Allies a critical strike. But just as soon as it was about to succeed, the Allied secret weapon, the result of the Paradox Project, the Paradox Engine, was lifted off, and its time freeze ability destroyed the Epsilon attack force (Epsilon 17: Godsend). Subsequently, the Paradox Engine and the Allied main force quickly withdrew. The PsiCorps surrounded the UK and deployed a large number of Gehenna Platforms in the Isles of Scilly to shoot down the Paradox Engine. The first Chrono Legionnaires trained by Siegfried joined the battle, and they cleared the Gehenna Platform so that the Paradox Engine could pass unhindered (Allied 17: Bottleneck). Using the Paradox Engine's Time Freeze, the Allies attacked several Epsilon bases in Africa. In order to ensure the development of new weapons, the Scorpion Cell successfully transferred some prototypes to the tunnel amidst the Allies' attack (Epsilon 18: Lizard Brain). After the multiple use of the Time Freeze ability, the Paradox Engine's energy was running low. The Allied forces sent several troops to Tenerife and robbed the Bio Reactors from the Epsilon to recharge the Paradox Engine (Allied 18: Hysteria). The Soviets also learned about Yuri's Psychic Amplifier and found that Epsilon built one on the ruins of Chicago that had been razed to the ground. The Latin Confederation’s forces seized the Amplifier before the US rebels (Soviet 16: Firewalking). Epsilon used the Psychic Beacons throughout the United States to defend against the Amplifier, and unsuccessfully tried to assassinate the Soviet General (Epsilon co-op 07: Mind Over Matter). The US rebels also captured a Psychic Beacon, and the Epsilon forces went to destroy it to protect the Psychic Dominator, which was under development, from the attack of US remnants and Allied expedition forces (Epsilon co-op 08: Monochrome). In order to jointly deal with the threat of Epsilon, Russia and China decided to abandon their former enmities and have a negotiation in Singapore. The PsiCorps and mind-controlled Russian forces attempted to derail the meeting but were defeated by the Soviet forces (Soviet 17: Juggernaut). The treaty was successfully signed, and China demanded the release of POWs during the Sino-Russian war. Russia agreed, but Yuri used a Psychic Beacon to sabotage this prisoner exchange (Soviet Covert Op: Noise Severe). At the same time, Rahn’s forces also attacked a Sino-Russian naval base in Leyte Gulf, Philippines, to explore the intelligence of the new alliance between them (Epsilon co-op 09: Metaphor). The information obtained shows the destination of the departing Pacific fleet, which aims to prevent the landing of an airborne module which Yuri decided to dispatch the "Ace Card" early with in order to cope with the unfavorable situation, and new technologies being developed in China. Yuri decided to strike the development of the former (Epsilon co-op 10: Research Stroke) and sent troops to Kashmir to investigate the whereabouts of these technologies. Although Yuri's plan was foiled, Reznov and Krukov discovered China’s secret project: they attempted to develop a cyborg army with data obtained from Volkov (Soviet co-op 12: Cyberanatomy). In the end, Reznov and Krukov destroyed the Nanocentrifuges that produced these cyborgs in Xinjiang (Soviet 18: Heartwork). Yuri launched an airborne cabin for his "Ace Card", but the landing site in Totoya Island was discovered by the Chinese Pacific fleet and was attacked. The PsiCorps hold off against the Chinese attack until the airborne module landed. The "Ace Card" in the airborne cabin – Libra appeared and destroyed the Chinese forces (Epsilon 19: Dance of Blood). Russia began to distrust China for their reluctance to share their technologies. They decided to send a force pretended to be mind-controlled by Yuri to seize China's technological secrets (Soviet 19: Power Hunger). Russia then found out that China's research and development efforts was led by their scientist Yunru, and she has developed a powerful Centurion Siege Crawler. The Latin Confederation went to Kashmir to kill Yunru, and the Epsilon Army had already arrived there. Yunru knew that she could not rival the powerful enemy forces, so she used the underground tunnels to escape before the enemy troops were assembled, leaving the tweeter to deceive the enemy. The Confederation captured the facility's Mainframe, but then Kashmir was destroyed by the nuclear explosion - China got the last MIDAS warhead buried during the Sino-Russian conflict, which killed Morales and a large number of soldiers of three belligerents (Soviet 20: Thread of Dread). After fleeing the Soviets' siege, Yunru was again pursued by the Epsilon Army. Libra used the anti-gravity field to destroy the Centurion Siege Crawler and was ordered to chase Yunru, but the latter used EMP to interfere with the CAS device of Libra, causing her to went berserk (Epsilon 20: Machinehead). The Epsilon Army had to recover Libra in the violent state in the scuffle between the Chinese army and the Yunru's guards (Epsilon Covert Op: Blood Rage). At this time, Yunru’s plan had also begun, and the experimental artificial intelligence VOLKNET had also went online. In order to counter the real enemy Yuri and other reasons, Yunru’s troops were forced to leave China and successfully assisted Yunru to escape from Kashmir (Foehn 01: Nobody Home). On the Atlantic, the Pacific Front troops in the Virgin Islands provided the Allies with Weather Control Device and joined forces with Siegfried to repel the attacks of the PsiCorps and the mind-controlled Russian troops (Allied 19: Stormbringer). After that, the US troops in San Juan called for help from the Allied forces, and the Pacific Front went to cover the withdrawal of the US troops (Allied co-op 12: Hypothermia). Yuri discovered Rashidi’s betrayal, and it seemed that he reached an agreement with Yunru. Yuri wanted to use the Psychic Amplifier to control the Scorpion Cell, but failed, so he quickly sent Libra and Rahn to annihilate Rashidi (or they believed) and his traitors (Epsilon 21: Obsidian Sands). At the same time, Epsilon also traced the neurotoxins developed by Scorpion Cell and sent troops to destroy its research facilities (Epsilon co-op 11: Neuromancers). With the fall of the Scorpion Cell's stronghold in Bissau, the Epsilon was preparing to build a new Psychic Amplifier to control the remaining Scorpion Cell rebels. Epsilon continued to pursue Yunru, who took the Ironwing jet from the Fort Shevchenko in Kazakhstan and escaped yet again (Foehn 02: Kill the Messenger). The Russians reconnected satellite systems throughout Europe with scavenged Chinese technology and discovered an Epsilon spaceport in the Swedish snowfield. The Soviets occupied the Rocket Launchpads and turned their targets to the discovered Epsilon Moon base (Soviet 21: Meltdown). When the Paradox Engine flies over the South Atlantic, the Epsilon launched a Psychic Amplifier in the Amazonas rainforest in order to seize the Weather Control Device, and they also prepared two Tactical Nuke Silos as a fail-safe response. Tanya and Norio were sent to destroy the silos and the Amplifier (Allied 20: Paranoia) while an Allied troop was sent to Angola to collect resources, where they also discovered the conflict between the PsiCorps and the Scorpion Cell (Allied Covert Op: Fullmetal). After the Amazonas operation, the US forces from San Juan and another Allied expedition forces lifted the second nuclear threat to Paradox Engine from São Luís (Allied Covert Op: Gridlock). As the reconstruction of Psychic Amplifier in Bissau was constantly harassed by Paradox Engine, Rahn was sent to reactivate the last Amplifier in Zaire, where he along with the local Epsilon forces successfully controlled the Scorpion Cell rebels in Africa (Epsilon Covert Op: Nightcrawler). At this point the Scorpion Cell had been defeated, but Malver managed to secretly recover the Neurotoxin Vats from the Epsilon in Libya (Epsilon Covert Op: Survivors). The Allies discovered a large Epsilon naval base in Cape Town, which was also the hub of the connection to Epsilon. The Allies concentrated all the remaining troops and launched a massive offensive against them. In the end, the Epsilon was defeated, and the Radar Spires carrying a large amount of intelligence was also occupied by the Allies (Allied 21: Relentless). Through this information, the Allies discovered Yuri’s final base in Antarctica. At this time, the Allies had not much left, and the PsiCorps destroyed the spared Supercharged Paradox Battery of the Paradox Engine (Epsilon co-op 12: Backbitten). The Allies decided to make a desperate attempt to get the whole army and the Paradox Engine to the South Pole. With the power of the Paradox Engine, the Allies successfully broke through the first line of defense in Antarctica (Allied 22: Insomnia). But the prospects were not optimistic: Yuri's ultimate weapon was interfering with their communications, and the Paradox Engine couldn't support it for a long time. The Allied forces had to advance to the Epsilon's main base in the South Pole as soon as possible. After Yunru joined the rest of the revolt, China began to suspect that there were traitors inside and locked down all Kanegawa Industries facilities occupied by them to prevent leakage. Yunru heads to Japan to collect the particle collide technology in person and assists her Pacific Front allies to fight off the Epsilon (Foehn 03: Tainted Empire). The information obtained in this battle shows the movements of all parties, and there was very little time left for Yuri to complete his plan. Japan’s Pacific Front forces also all went to the Bering Sea afterwards. The Soviets landed on the moon to find out and destroyed the Epsilon Moon base (Soviet 22: Earthrise) while the Antarctic frontline base of Epsilon was destroyed by the Allies, but Yuri’s plan was still not ready, and he needed to complete his work in the old chronosphere that he had seized. The Proselyte protected the Chronosphere at all costs, but still lost from the Paradox Engine. Yuri was eventually sent back to Moscow to attract the attention of the Soviets, while the burden of protecting the Antarctican headquarters was handed over to the Proselyte, and Libra went to the South Pole under the escort of Rahn (Epsilon 22: Unthinkable). The Soviets got the news that Yuri was in Moscow, and most of them that stayed on the Earth launched several attacks on Epsilon's bases in Russia, recovered the Apocalypse Tank technology (Soviet Covert Op: Dawnbreaker) and destroyed the Epsilon backup base in Stalingrad (Soviet Covert Op: Brothers in Arms) while the lunar forces prepared to use the global strike capability to launch the final attack on Yuri. Yunru received the news that the Allied forces began to attack Epsilon's headquarters in Antarctica, and met Rashidi in the Bering Sea and began their further research, but the Revolt failed to capture the Rocket Launchpad to escape into space (Foehn 04: The Great Beyond). Therefore, they could only flee northwards as far as possible from the Epsilon Headquarters to get their foothold. : To be continued... Category:Lore